prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS09
is the 9th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 105th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Saki and Mai decide to help their classmate, Kayo with a special project for the children at the Library. Summary Saki is running late to school and meets up with Shinohara-sensei in the hall. They enter at the same time, but Shinohara still marks Saki as late, but after asking the other students, who claim she is safe Shinohara decides to be lenient. Miyasako, the class rep quietly asks everyone to rise, but nobody hears him- causing boys behind him to start teasing him until the vice-rep loudly repeats what he said for him. During break, Saki and Mai chat when Kayo, the other class rep approaches to ask Saki that she gets up at least five minutes earlier to stop being late since it's disruptive to class. Saki promises to try as Miyasako joins them. He asks Kayo to give the commands from now on, due to his own shyness, but she refuses, stating that as class reps they should just take turns. The girls attempt to help him but he runs off before it does any good. Later, the girls make a stop at the forest to feed Flappy and Choppy when they spot Kayo at the library and peek on her for a closer look. They find her reading to a group of children and they applaud, causing her to express surprise until they reassure her that it's fine. A little boy approaches Kayo to read to him again, but he has to leave and he seems really upset. She promises to read him an extra-special book the next day though, explaining to the girls that he will be leaving and tomorrow is last day she will be able to see him. She was hoping to do something special but is unable to think of anything, causing Mai to suggest they put on a Puppet Show. Kayo likes this idea and Saki eagerly agrees to lend a hand. The next day at school, the three girls get to work. Mai makes the puppets while Kayo cuts the material for her and explains the idea she had, along with it's inspiration, using her relationship with the little boy. Mai worries they will be unable to finish in time and watch as Saki gets some of the puppets and asks Miyasako to help out. He doesn't want to, but he watches how poorly Saki does and feels obligated, causing Kayo to compliment how kind he is, despite his shyness. He is unable to leave someone in need of help alone. When they finish, the girls tell Kayo and Miyasako to go on ahead. In the mean time she makes small talk with Miyasako but he struggles to say something- only to change his mind right after. He asks Kayou where she got the puppet idea from, and she explains that it is only for that one day. She describes how she got into reading to children, explaining that it was the only way to calm them down after witnessing how misbehaved they were. That was back when she felt unsuited to be the Class Rep, surprising Miyasako to know she felt like that at some point. She encourages him to have more self-esteem as they arrive. A while later, they have finished setting everything up and wait for Saki and Mai to show up. The children are growing impatient while Kayo attempts to determine what could be keeping them. Saki has finally gotten the item she was in search of and apologizes to Mai for keeping her waiting. She warns her that they need to hurry up when they notice the lights are acting oddly. They take a long time to change when they see a strange smoke, causing all of the town lights to turn on. Moerumba suddenly appears with a traffic light Uzaina and the girls transform. Seeing how late it is, Kayo tries to get Miyasako to lend her a hand. They try, with a bit of convincing on her part, but a small, strange earthquake causes everything to shake and frighten the children. To distract them Kayo attempts to encourage Miyasako to help her calm the children down. Outside, the girls continue to fight and release their Twin Stream Splash to defeat the Uzaina and send Moerumba away. Later, Kayo and Miyasako finish the story. The boy, Kayo, and even his mother are brought to tears while the two of them embrace. Saki takes out the special cat and panda bread she had made for today and gives everyone some. As this goes on, Kayo thanks Miyasako for his aid today and while they eat the bread, he makes a promise to give class rep one more shot. Major Events *Class representative Manabu Miyasako and vice-representative Andou Kayo appear for the first time. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Moerumba *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Shinohara-sensei *Manabu Miyasako *Andou Kayo *Hyuuga Minori Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes